Ai no Himesama: Princess of Love
by Hanyou-Neko-Yumi
Summary: Tsukino Yukiko and Fujioka Yumi; two girls who love tennis with an intense passion. At their first day at Seishun Gakuen Academy, their friendship and love for the sport only grow. OC/Eiji and OC/Kaidoh
1. Game One

**IRASHAI, MINNA-SAN~! This story is written by a very good friend of mine that sadly does not have a fanfiction account, so I told her i would post her story for her! Be nice, this is her first time writting a real story, and I will KILL anyone who is mean with a mix between Oishi's Moon Volley and Kaidoh-kun's Snake Shot! . . . . . .Ano...ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Kore ga Meibi Tennis no Hime-sama-jin na no da!**_

_**(These are the beautiful Princesses of Tennis!)**_

It was another beautiful spring day at Seishun Gakuen Academy, or SeiGaku for short. The soft winds that moved throughout the academy picked up every sakura petal that was fallen from its respective tree, causing them to float in a gentle dance. The petals swayed between two boys, who seemed to be having a very _interesting_ conversation.

"Nya~ Oishi! You're not listening!" Complained a boy with red hair and a band aid on his cheek.

"Yes, I am, Eiji. I just don't understand how you know this." Said a boy with an odd hairstyle.

"I have my sources…" Eiji muttered, but then grabbed hold of his companion, "but, Oishi!"

"Eiji, can't we discuss this later?" Oishi asked, grabbing his school shoes and putting his street shoes in his locker. Eiji pouted.

"…Fine. Demo! I will make you believe that my cousin and her friend are coming back today!" Eiji said, only showing he was more determined than before to make his friend believe him. He grabbed his school shoes and hurriedly tugging them on, stuffing away his street shoes and chasing after Oishi.

* * *

A couple minutes before the school bell was about to ring, two girls raced to their first period, taunting each other madly.

"You're gonna lose, Yuki-chan!" Taunted a girl with reddish-brown hair.

"No way! _You're_ gonna lose, Yuu-chan!" A girl with bluish-black hair teased back.

"Uh-huh…" Yuu-chan said, picking up her already quick pace.

"See, you agree with me!" Yuki-chan stated, picking up her pace as well as she giggled.

"What? No I don't!" Yuu-chan argued, picking up her pace once more.

"Oh, just admit it!" Yuki-chan demanded jokingly, doing the same as her friend. Yuu-chan just let out a small chuckle as Yuki-chan slowly caught up with her.

Finally, after a long race from Yuki-chan's house to SeiGaku, they both came to the agreement that it was a tie. They both froze when the bell rang, signally that they were both extremely late.

"Kuso…" Yuu-chan murmured under her breath. Yuki-chan frowned.

"Uh-oh…"

"Have faith, Yukiko! The teacher will be gentle cuz we're new!" Yuu-chan reassured.

"B-But, Yumi…" Yukiko stuttered a little.

"But nothin'! Let's just get to class and see how the day unfolds, ne?" Yumi suggested, guiding Yukiko to class.

"H-Hai…" Yukiko said, stuttering again.

* * *

Back with Eiji, he was very curious as to how his cousin and her best friend were fairing. He was so busy focused on that, he failed to realize that the teacher had called on him.

"Kikumaru-san?" The teacher called.

"_I hope Yumi-chan is ok. But most importantly…I hope Yukiko-chan is okay. Maybe…it'll finally be the year I tell her that…" _Eiji's thoughts trailed on.

"Kikumaru-san?" The teacher called to him again, only more irritated.

"_I…"_ Eiji's thoughts continued.

"Kikumaru-san!" The teacher yelled at him to get his attention.

"LOVE HER!" Eiji called out on accident, causing everyone to giggle and snicker at him. The teacher let out a gentle growl of aggravation.

"Just answer the question." The teacher demanded.

"Ano…" Eiji began nervously.

"He's talking about the serene beauty of an angel…"

"Oh, thank you, Fuji." Eiji thanked him and repeated the answer.

"That is correct, Kikumaru." The teacher said before moving on to the next person.

* * *

After being let off with one warning about being tardy, the teacher let Yumi and Yukiko introduce themselves.

"Well, I'm Fujioka Yumi! At your service. I hope I can make it into the Girl's Tennis Team!" Yumi announced proudly.

"Ano…I'm Tsukino Yukiko, pleased to meet you. I, too, hope I can make the Girl's Tennis Team." Yukiko introduced herself rather politely, the polar opposite of Yumi.

"Okay. Well, Yumi-san, you can sit next to Kaidoh-san. Kaidoh, stand please." The teacher requested politely of his student.  
During this time, a boy with messy black hair stood. Yumi observed him with a keen eye. And as far as she cared, she was liking what she was observing.

"_Hm…Nice muscles. From what I can gather, I can only assume he plays tennis. I like! Let's see…Nice facial features. Gods, his eyes are gorgeous…Like a predator looking for a new victim. Oh baby, I'd LOVE to be his next victim."_ She thought as she looked him over, or in fangirl speak… "checking him out".

"No problem, sensei~! I'll sit next to him~!" She sang, giving an innocent smile.

"Thank you, Fujioka-san. Now for you, Tsukino-san…hm…where can I put you? Oh, I know! How about next to Momoshiro." The teacher tried to figure out where to put Yukiko next.

"Sure." Yukiko politely answered, smiling softly.

"Okay, Momoshiro?" The teacher called on him but received no response, only the sound of eating greeted him.

"Momoshiro?" The teacher called again, only more impatient. Still, no answer.

"Grr…MOMOSHIRO!"

"H-HAI!" A young man with spiky black hair jerked up, pieces of rice stuck to his face. The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tsukino-san, just sit by him. God help you."

"Ok…" Yukiko said, slightly scared. As she made her way to her desk, she received many lusty stares from many guys. She only rolled her eyes at them, _"Stupid perverted bastards…"_ she thought.  
When she finally got to her seat, the teacher continued the lesson.

"Okay, please open your books to page 82. We're going to read about Romeo and Juliet." The teacher announced as he began to write on the board.  
Yukiko took out her book, only to be some-what quietly interrupted by the boy who was yelled at.

"Psst." He whispered. Yukiko glanced up at him and nodded in response.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo-chan." Momo introduced quietly. Yukiko smiled in response and introduced herself, "I'm Tsukino Yukiko, but you can call me Yukiko or Yuki-chan!" She said with a cheery tone.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan!" He said a tad bit too loudly. Yukiko giggled at his loudness, making him grin. During their "quiet" conversation, the teacher was slowly getting more and more aggravated with them. Finally hearing Momo's loud laughter, the teacher slammed his book down and glared at Momo.

"I think you're in trouble." Yukiko pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah…" Momo said, slightly afraid for his life. But the teacher only glared for a few moments before returning to the lesson.

"Phew." Momo sighed in relief, slouching in his chair. Yukiko giggled more and Yumi looked over. She began to smile, seeing that Yukiko was allowing Momo to see her true nature.

* * *

While Yukiko and Momo had their friendly conversation, Yumi tried her best to get Kaidoh's attention.

"I'm Yumi." She greeted. He paid her no heed, making her frown. She then smiled softly, "I like your eyes." She tried again, blushing.

"Fsssh…" Kaidoh exhaled his oh-so-famous snake noise. She blinked.

"Fsssh?" She repeated, tilting her head cutely.

"Fssshhh…" He responded, glancing at her. She tried to figure out what to say next. She glanced around until her eyes landed on the tennis racket next to him.

"You play?" She asked, pointing to the racket.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

"Me too! What do you play? Singles or doubles?"

"Both…" He stated.

"Well, I play mostly doubles with my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" she stated, pointing to Yukiko.

"Fsssh." He exhaled, scowling. Yumi frowned and groaned, knowing that it was pointless to try and keep talking to him. So, she gave up for the day and decided to pay attention to what the teacher had to say.

"_I __**will**__ get you, Kaidoh! This I swear!"_ She thought.

* * *

Finally, first period ended and the next thing was sports activities. Which, upon hearing that, Yumi of course gets a brilliant idea.

"Ne, Yuki-chan~!" Yumi called for her attention as she poked her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Yukiko answered, not looking away from her iPod.

"Do you wanna practice some tennis?" Yumi suggested.

"Sure!" Yukiko answered cheerfully, putting away her technological music device. She gave her friend a mischievous smile.

"Whoever taught you how to smile like that should be severely beaten…" Yumi joked.

"So you wanna be beaten, Yuu-chan?" Yukiko asked. Yumi smiled seductively and wriggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Hell yeah~!" She answered. Yukiko giggled.

"I wonder about your mental stability sometimes…" She said. Yumi laughed.

"Yes, but you love me!" She stated, latching onto her friend.

"That I do. That I do." Yukiko smiled as they headed for the tennis courts.

* * *

On the tennis courts, a crowd started to form around where Yumi and Yukiko were playing. So far the game was tied 1-1 and whoever got the next point won the match and bragging rights for the rest of the week.

"Come on, Yuki-chan! I know you can do better than that!" Yumi taunted, returning Yukiko's special serve.

"…I should be…saying the same thing!" Yukiko panted as she returned the ball.

"Hey! Don't copy me!" Yumi whined, doing a flip before returning the ball. Yukiko smirked and jumped in the air, flipping three times before returning the ball. Yumi stared in awe and proudly, knowing she had finally perfected her move.

"Take that!" Yukiko cheered, sticking out her tongue. Yumi smiled and accepted her defeat.

"You win." Yumi stated, smiling softly.

"Nani? But I wanna keep playing some more!" Yukiko whined, stomping her foot.

"C'mon, Yuki, I'm worn out. We'll play more later, I promise." Yumi swore, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay!" Yukiko chirped, smiling brightly.

"Yumi-chan!" A voice called. Yumi let go of Yukiko and turned with a confused look.

"Haa?" She blinked, looking around to see who had called to her.

"Hoi hoi~!" Said the familiar voice.

"Oh! Eiji-kun!" Yumi happily greeted her cousin.

"Nya~ hey, Yumi-chan! Hey, Yuki-chan!" Eiji greeted back. He blushed when he saw Yukiko.

"Hi-hi!" Yukiko greeted brightly, oblivious to Eiji's blush.

"So, what brings you here?" Yumi asked, trying to distract Eiji from Yukiko.

"Huh? Oh! I heard some people from our tennis club talking about two people playing some intense tennis. So…I wanted to check it out!" Eiji casually replied, giving his infamous kitty smile.

"Uh-huh…" Yumi said, not believing his excuse.

"Oh! I didn't know we were attracting a crowd!" Yukiko gasped.

"_Kawaii~!" _Eiji thought happily, blushing brightly.

"_I hope he came over to see me…"_ Yukiko thought, blushing a little at the thought of him visiting only for her.

"Eiji! You gotta come back! Tezuka's gonna make us run laps if you're late!" Oishi called warningly.

"Nya~ Okay, I'm coming, Oishi!" He called.

"Alright…Bye, Eiji-kun!" Yumi said, giving him a hug.

"Bye-bye!" Yukiko said, waving as she smiled sweetly.

"Ano…I gotta go!" Eiji tried to say good-bye but couldn't, too flustered by her sweet smile. He ran back to the courts quickly, not wanting to get in trouble.

* * *

Watching Eiji leave, Yumi and Yukiko were confused as to why he suddenly ran away.

"Ano…Wanna play another round?" Yumi asked, wanting to keep Yukiko occupied.

"Okay!" Yukiko answered cheerfully, smiling brightly.

"Race ya!" Yumi said, running off.

"Hey!" Yukiko yelled, chasing after her.

"_Ok, cousin of mine…time to get some answers,_" Yumi thought determinedly, wanting to get her cousin and best friend to hook up.


	2. Game Two

****

Hi, everyone~! Welcome to chapter two~! I saw that the last chapter had recieved its first flame...  
Fuji: Sa~ Something about Mary-sues, Yumi-chan...  
Yumi: Mary-sues? HA! I spit on them! Yukiko and Yumi are, in fact, NOT Mary-sues! I took a litmus test for both of them and their scores are...~!  
Momo: Yumi got an 11 and Yukiko got a 13~!  
Yumi: And that means...~?  
Eiji: They aren't sues nya~~!  
Yumi: Yosh! So SUCK IT!  
Oishi: Yumi-chan!  
Yumi: Gomen...  
Inui: We need to give a disclaimer for Yumi-chan...Whoever doesn't give the disclaimer has to drink my Aozu...  
Everyone: YUMI-CHAN DOES NOT OWN TENNIS NO OUJII-SAMA! OR ITS CHARACTERS!  
Yumi: Fujioka Yumi and Tsukino Yukiko belong to my friend Yuki~! All flamers will be blocked! There's giving critisim and there's being an ass...Be nice when giving critisim! Arigatou~~! Enjoy~~!

* * *

_****_

Chapter Two:

_**Shuukyoku Fueiru da!**_

_**(The Ultimate Fail!)**_

Over the next few days, Yumi has been cooking up ways for her cousin and best friend to be together. Sadly, they have all failed. But it was all trial and error, Yumi had thought. Figuring out the ultimate tactic, she'd be damned if it didn't work. She met up with Yukiko like usual and began her ultimate plan.

"Hey, Yuki-chan~!" Yumi greeted her pleasantly. Yukiko only stared, knowing something was up.

"Um…hi?" Yukiko greeted back nervously.

"So…How's it goin'?" Yumi asked, acting a little _too_ casual. Yukiko continued to stare, her friend's behavior confirming that there was something weird going on.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Kaidoh wrapped up in a pretty bow, but that's beside the point. I don't want anything~! I swear~! Not from you anyway…" Yumi replied with cheesy grin. Yukiko giggled, knowing she was right.

"Any who…So, what do you think of Eiji~?" Yumi asked with a sly smile.

"Eh!" Yukiko exclaimed, blushing brightly.

"C'mon, you can tell me!" Yumi said, trying to make her feel comfortable to confess.

"Ano…I-I have no idea _what_ you're talking about…" Yukiko answered, turning away.

"_Uh-huh…Like how Momo-chan doesn't eat in class?" _Yumi sarcastically thought.

"Come on, Yuki-chan!" Yumi whined, tugging on her sleeve.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" Yukiko lied, trying to make Yumi drop the subject.

"Mou~ Fine, you win this round, Yuki-chan…" Yumi whined as she accepted defeat.

"Phew~!" Yukiko sighed in relief but then grinned, "I love you, Yuu-chan~!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Yumi grumbled, waving the comment off as she went to her seat. The teacher walked in and smiled.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san." The teacher greeted.

"Ohayo!" The class said in unison as they all bowed to him.

"Alright, today we're going to pair up for the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. So…I can't believe I'm going to say this…But I want you to choose your partners. So pair off!" The teacher announced and left to give everyone time to pair up. As soon as he left, all most all the girls flooded around Momo and Kaidoh.

"Kyah~ Kaidoh-kun, do you want to be my partner~?" One girl asked, blushing madly.

"Fsssh…" Kaidoh responded, feeling very irritated.

"No way! He's gonna be my partner!" Another girl argued, which then started an all-out war over the Viper of SeiGaku.

"Fsssh…" Kaidoh hissed, wanting to kill himself or at least hide under a rock.

In the background, Yumi, Yukiko and Momo all watched the horrific scene play out. Yumi whistled, impressed by the competition.

"Wooooow…" Yukiko said, dragging out the word.

"Grr…Baka Mamushi!" Momo growled.

"Well! I better go put some bitches in their place! I'll take but a small moment." Yumi stated, cracking her knuckles as a sadistic smile crawled across her face. Yukiko chuckled nervously, knowing Yumi would spill blood if that's what it came down to.

"Oi! **BACK THE FUCK OFF!**" Yumi hollered. Yukiko and Momo stared in shock.

"Make us!" One of the girls challenged. Yukiko let out a sigh, feeling sorry for the poor girl

"3…2…1…"

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!**" Yumi exploded.

"Yeah…There's gonna be blood now…" Yukiko said. She blinked when a new arrival appeared in the group.

"Hey, Kaidoh!" She greeted. Momo grabbed her and smirked.

"Too late, Mamushi! Yuki-chan is MY partner!" He taunted. Kaidoh only glared.

"Fsssh…"

"Take THAT, you melee-mouthed bastards!" Yumi's voice yelled. Yukiko only smiled, Momo was disturbed and Kaidoh didn't really care.

"Have we all paired up? The teacher asked, freezing at the sight before him. Yumi had one of the girls in a sleeper hold.

"Now say Kaidoh's mine!" Yumi demanded darkly.

"He…He's yours…!" The girl wheezed, terrified.

"Fujioka-san!" the teacher yelled. Yumi froze and dropped the girl instantly.

"H-Hai…?" She asked, already knowing what was coming.

"**DETENTION!**" The teacher yelled.

"Hai…" Yumi whined and dragged herself to her seat.

"Shimatta…" She muttered.

"Fsssh…Thanks…" Kaidoh mumbled. She perked and smiled, "You're welcome!" She replied happily.

* * *

While that hectic scene was taking place, Eiji had a weird feeling tingle in the back of his mind.

"Nya~?" Eiji muttered in confusion.

"What's wrong, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Ora? Oh, it's nothing really." Eiji replied with a grin.

"_Hmm…Why do I have the feeling that Yumi-chan did something terrible?"_ Eiji thought. He shrugged it off and went back to reading.

* * *

After classes were done, Momo invited Yukiko to watch him and the other Regulars practice.

"Um…Okay…Why not?" Yukiko said sweetly, smiling brightly.

"_Kawaii…!"_ Momo thought, but then shook his head, remembering the plan that Yumi told him.

[Flashback]

"Hey, Momo-chan." Yumi said, looking around to make sure Yukiko wasn't around.

"What's up, Yumi-chan? Oh! Nice sleeper hold by the way." He praised.

"Thanks! Anyway, I need your help…"

"Oh? What for?" He asked.

"I need you to bring Yuki-chan with you to tennis practice so that my cousin can finally confess his profound love to her." She explained, grinning madly.

"Leave it to me!" He told her, standing heroic-like.

"Um…Right. Well, I have to go to detention now. So…Don't screw this up!" Yumi hissed before jogging off.

"_Wow…She's scary…"_ Momo thought.

[End Flashback]

Momo shuddered at the thought of what Yumi would do if he failed.

"Momo?" Yukiko called, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Eh? Oh…What were talking about again?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Yukiko's head dropped and she sighed before looking back up at him.

"Hoi…We were talking about you taking me to practice?" She reminded.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Momo chirped and grabbed her hand, dragging her off to the courts.

"W-Wait! Momo!" Yukiko whined.

* * *

Back with Yumi, she was currently devising a battle map for her plan.

"Yosh! That should do it!" She stated proudly, marveling her masterpiece. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she contemplated two things:

1) When their first date was going to happen so she could spy

2) Momo better not screw up or he would surely face her wrath.

* * *

Now, on the boy's tennis club courts Yukiko was amazed at how well the Regulars played.

"Sugoi~!" She breathed.

"Hey~! Hoi hoi, Yuki-chan!" A familiar voice called.

"Oh! Hi, Eiji-kun!" Yukiko greeted back, smiling sweetly.

"What brings you here?" Eiji asked, sitting next to her.

"Momo dragged me here…He really hurt my hand, he squeezed so hard." She muttered.

"_MOMO!"_ Eiji angrily thought, wanting to kill him.

"Are you alright at least nya~?" Eiji asked, worried.

"Yup-yup!" Yukiko answered cutely.

"Eiji, come on! Back to practice!" Oishi called.

"Aw~! Ok!" Eiji whined. He looked to Yukiko.

"Oh, Yuki-chan…"

"Yeah?" She asked, tilting her head cutely. Eiji blushed and fiddled with his racket.

"Ano…I was wondering…if you wanted to-…"

"Twenty laps…" Tezuka stated appearing next to him. Eiji whined, "Wonderful…"

"Gomen, Eiji-kun…" Yukiko frowned. He smiled brightly.

"It's ok! I'll see you in a little bit!" He called as he ran back to the courts. Yukiko blushed and continued to watch everyone practice.

* * *

Spying from a distance with hi-tech binoculars, Yumi cursed at everyone that interrupted the future couple.

"Damn you, Tezuka!" Yumi growled lowly.

"Yumi-chan?" A voice asked behind her. She froze.

"H-Hai?" She answered, slowly turning around.

"What are you doing?" The person asked. Yumi smirked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Momo-chan." She said as she stood.

"Well, I asked first!" He argued.

"So? Your point is?" She quipped, smirking. He growled lowly.

"_Great. She's exactly like that baka Mamushi!"_ He thought.

"Momo!" Someone called out to him, signaling he should return to practice.

"Coming!" Momo called and winked at Yumi, "Good luck with that plan of yours." And with that, he jogged off. Yumi stared at his retreating form blankly before shrugging it off.

"Oh well." She muttered and went back to spying.

* * *

When practice ended, Yukiko waited outside the locker room for Eiji (he requested it and didn't even wait for her to confirm before running off).

"Geeze…What's taking so long?" Yukiko muttered impatiently, looking at her watch.

"Yo, Yuki-chan!" Yumi greeted as she walked up.

"Hi-hi…" Yukiko greeted softly, continuing to stare at her watch before letting out a sigh.

"So…Where's Eiji?" Yumi asked, looking around.

"I don't know…but if he doesn't show up soon, I'm leaving…"

"WHAT! No, don't leave!" Yumi whimpered.

"Well…I gotta get going…"

"B-But…!" Yumi whined, grabbing Yukiko's bag.

"Gomen, Yuu-chan!" Yukiko smiled apologetically before jogging off. Yumi slouched and blew some stray hairs from her face.

"Shimatta…" She muttered.

"You're Yumi-chan?" A voice asked, making her jump. She turned.

"Who wants to know?" She questioned darkly. A boy with a fox-like smile on his face stood before her.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke; I'm Eiji's classmate…" He greeted. She blinked.

"Okay…So…Where is he?"

"He left with Momo and Echizen to get something to eat." Fuji explained.

"He did **WHAT!**" She yelled. He bowed.

"Gomen na, Yumi-chan. Ja!" He said and walked off. She waved.

"Ja ne, Fuji-senpai…" She muttered. She then clenched her fist.

"Momoshiro…! **YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, YA HEAR ME!**" She yelled.

* * *

At the burger place with Echizen and Eiji, Momo shuddered harshly.

"Mou~? What's wrong, Momo?" Eiji asked.

"You okay, Momo-senpai?" Echizen asked. Momo smiled and nodded.

"Hai! It must be a little cold in here!" He said and zipped up his jacket. He gulped.

"_Kuso…Yumi-chan is gonna murder me…I can feel it…"_ He thought.


	3. Game Three part One

**Hello, everyone~~! Welcome to chapter three of 'Ai no Hime-sama'~~!  
Fuji: Sa~ This is in two parts?  
Yumi: Hai!  
Oishi: Why?  
Yumi: To build suspence!  
Inui: I've looked at the data...and the probability of suspence building is...10.3%  
Yumi: Nani! Why the hell would the data say that! Gimme that! *snatches his data book*  
Tezuka: Yumi...  
Yumi: *freezes* Gulp...H-Hai...buchou...  
Tezuka: 20 laps...  
Yumi: Eh! B-But...!  
Tezuka: 30...  
Yumi: Kuso...Hai... *runs off*  
Eiji: Nya~ Yumi does not own Tennis no Ojii-sama! Or the characters either!  
Yumi: As I said before, flamers will be blocked! No one likes an ass and that includes me! So be nice!  
_

* * *

_******

_Chapter Three_

_**Rettsugo Sutokingu!**_

_**(Let's Go Stalking!)**_

_**Part One**_

Once she realized that getting her cousin and best friend together would take time and patients (two things Fujioka Yumi did _not_ have), she decided that she should spend her time working on her own love life. And since she hasn't had a love life for a very long time, she figured why the hell not.

**[]**

Monday morning went on as usual; the teacher lectured, Momo got in trouble, Kaidoh and Momo fought and Yukiko continued to blush around Eiji. As she sat at her desk, Yumi went over all her plans to get Kaidoh to love her.

"Yosh! These plans are my finest ones yet! And I'm DAMN sure they won't fail as easily as my last ones!" She stated proudly as she marveled over her masterpiece. Tears of joy welded up in her eyes.

"Its…its too beautiful for words…!" She muttered. She blinked when the teacher tapped the board.

"Alright, for your homework, I want you to write a three to five page essay on what you think it means to be a stalker." He stated. Everyone was confused, but did not argue.

"Bow!" The representative yelled and the whole class bowed deeply to their teacher. The teacher bowed back and left the room.  
Once he was gone, Yumi quickly got up, ran out of the class and started to take her plan into action.

**[]**

_Plan One: Make Kaidoh Save Me From the Evil Thugs!_

"Yosh! Plan One is a go!" Yumi announced into a walkie-talkie.

"Roger that! So, tell us when you want us to start screaming for help." Yukiko replied from the other end of the voice transmitter device.

"Well, we have to wait for Kaidoh-kun!" Yumi hissed, accidentally lashing out on her friend.

"WAAAA~! Yuu-chan yelled at me~!" Yukiko whined, clinging to Eiji.

"I-Iie! Don't cry, Yuki-chan! I didn't mean it!" Yumi apologized quickly.

"Ok~!" Yukiko cheered, perking instantly.

"_Heehee…I still don't understand how she does that…" _Yumi thought nervously. She blinked when she heard Kaidoh's voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Kikumaru-senpai, practice has started…Fsssh…" Kaidoh told him.

"Nya~ Right now?" Eiji whined.

"Fsssh…" Kaidoh slowly exhaled, his way of confirming as he continued to stare.

"Mou! Fine." Eiji pouted.

"Aw~! Bye, Eiji-kun~!" Yukiko called as they walked off. She waved good-bye to their retreating forms before she realized Yumi was still waiting to initiate her plan.

"Oh gosh~! Yuu-chan!" Yukiko called to her.

"Yeah…?" Yumi asked sadly, depressed that her plan had exploded in her face.

"It's ok, Yuu-chan! Tomorrow should be better! I promise!" Yukiko told her, trying to cheer her friend up.

"…You're right! I should never give up!" Yumi replied determinedly, feeling pumped up for another try.

"That's the spirit, Yuu-chan!" Yukiko cheered, grinning widely.

"Yosh! Tomorrow will be better! I can feel it in my bones, Yuki-chan. Kaidoh Kaoru WILL be mine!"

"Shut up!" A random passerby growled. She glared at him and cracked her knuckles, making him run away. She huffed and walked away.

**[]**

The next day, Yumi was more focused on her second greatest plan rather than what she really should've been doing. So once class was over, she once again rushed out the door and to the starting position.

_Plan Two: Try Stalking Kaidoh To Get Info On Him!_

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Yukiko asked nervously.

"Of course, Yuki-chan! You must always have faith in me!" Yumi replied reassuringly. Yukiko made a noise as an unsure look covered her face.

"Alright…If you're sure…" Yukiko said, knowing that something would go wrong.

"Hey, girls!" Momo greeted the two. He blinked at Yumi, raising an eyebrow.

"Ano…Yumi-chan…What's with the camouflage?" He asked, looking over her military-style choice of clothing.

"I'm hunting for Viper, now go away!" Yumi hissed, waving him off.

"Eh!" Momo yelled, not believing his ears.

"Its true, Momo-kun…She's officially gone off the deep end…" Yukiko stated. Momo's eye twitched.

"Right…um…I'm just…I'm gonna go bug Echizen…Later!" He said and zoomed away.

"Well…That went better than expected." Yumi stated with a grin.

"Yup-yup!" Yukiko agreed. Yumi tugged on the last of her gear and grinned more.

"There…That's the last of it…" She muttered. Yukiko jumped slightly when her phone went off and she looked at it.

"Oh! Eiji-kun says Kaidoh just left!" She announced.

"Yosh! I'm off!" Yumi stated, tightening the straps on her pack before taking off.

"Be careful!" Yukiko called out to her. Yumi waved her hand.

"Always am!" Yumi called back and disappeared into the distance. Yukiko let out a sigh.

"_This is gonna end in tears…I can already see it…"_ She thought and walked away to go spend time with Eiji.

**[]**

As Kaidoh ran his routine afternoon mile, he failed to notice someone following him every step of the way. Yumi was having a hard time keeping up with him due to all the things she brought along with her.

"_Why in Kami-sama's name does this boy need to run so much!"_ She thought, huffing and puffing for air. Kaidoh finally stopped and Yumi let out a relieved sigh.

"_Thank you, Kami-sama!" _She thought. She crouched down and began to observe his every move.

"Alright, my darling Viper, prepare to be stalked!" She said softly, pulling a notepad and pen from her pack.

**[To Be Continued]**


	4. Game Four part Two

**Yumi: Hello, everyone! Welcome back~!  
Oishi: What took you so long, Yumi-chan?  
Yumi: School work and such. But to make up for it, I'm going to atempt to put up the next chapter right now! :D  
Eiji: Yahoi~!  
Yumi: Hai! So! Last time on Dragonball Z~!  
Ryoma: Ora? This isn't Dragonball Z...  
Yumi: Haa? It's not? Cuz Kaidoh would be a sexy Super Saiyan! :3  
Kaidoh: Fsssh...  
Yumi: So...What's it called?  
Ryoma: Ai no Hime-sama...  
Yumi: Right!  
Yuki: Your reward is a one-chot of you and Sakuno!  
Ryoma: Nani! *blush*  
Yumi: She's kidding...On with the story! I own nothing! Flamers will be blocked and you guys should know the drill by now!**_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter Four

_**Rettsugo Sutokingu!**_

_**(Let's Go Stalking!)**_

_**Part Two**_

"Okay, Kaidoh, my love, prepare to be stalked!" Yumi announced softly to herself, taking out a note pad and pen from her pack. She hunkered down and smiled a Grinchly smile.

"Alright, my love, show me something interesting." She whispered.

"Um…Yuu-chan?" A voice asked, appearing behind her.

"Ssshhh, Yuki-chan! Get down!" Yumi hissed, grabbing her friend by the arm and yanking her down.

"Gah~!" Yukiko squealed as she was jerked down into hiding.

"Now quiet, Yuki-chan!" Yumi hissed again.

"H-Hai…" Yukiko squeaked. As Yumi went back to spying on her potential mate, Yukiko mentally prayed that this plan didn't explode in Yumi's face like all the others seemed to. She remembered the first time Yumi tried following Kaidoh around.

[Flashback]

"Yosh! Operation: Stalk Kaidoh-kun is a go!" Yumi announced determinedly.

"Mmmm…" Yukiko made a small noise of disapproval as she mused.

"I don't know, Yuu-chan…This might not be such a good idea…" She muttered as she poked her fingers together. Yumi shook from her Kaidoh-induced trance to glance at her friend.

"Nani? Of course it is!" She stated, "What could _possibly_ go wrong?"  
Yukiko sighed, knowing that Yumi just jinxed herself. She then blinked and groped at her friend.

"Whoa, Yuki, watch where you're grabbing!"

"Remember how you said "What could possibly go wrong"?" Yukiko asked. She pointed down the dirt path they were watching.

"You can totally miss him walking by…" She stated. Yumi's eyes widened and she wailed.

"SHIMATTA!" She cried. She then sulked, "I'm a horrible stalker…" She pouted sadly.

"I know, Yuu-chan…I know…" Yukiko sighed.

[End Flashback]

"Last time was a complete and utter FAILURE! I wasn't as determined back then as I am now." Yumi tried to explain, but it didn't seem to work.

"What does "back then" mean? Didn't you try and fail _last week_?" Yukiko asked blankly. Yumi glanced at her and blinked owlishly.

"Yes. Your point?"

"Never mind, Yuu-chan…go back to your spying…" Yukiko sighed. Yumi only giggled and went back to taking her notes.

"So far, my observations have told me that Kaidoh-kun runs exactly one mile from the school to the park everyday after practice." She stated with a nod or two. Yukiko blinked when Yumi didn't say anything else.

"Is that all?" She asked. Yumi grinned at her, "Pretty much!" She chirped. Yukiko facepalmed and sighed.

"Well then, do you wanna see what _I_ got?" She asked, slowly taking out a notebook. Yumi's eyes sparkled.

"Sweet Kami-sama…Is that…?" She stopped, her lungs frozen in shock. Yukiko nodded, smirking.

"Hai…It's exactly what you think…" She replied.

"Inui's God notebook!" Yumi squeaked out. Yukiko waved it in front of her friends face teasingly and Yumi's eyes glittered with tears of joy.

"I…I love you~!" Yumi said softly. Yukiko smiled and handed over the book.

"Yeah, I know you do." She replied, smiling sweetly.

"Yosh! Now, let's see what else we can get on Kaidoh-kun…" Yumi muttered, opening the Godly book of Holy Knowledge and flipping to Kaidoh's page.

"_Must thank Inui-senpai later…"_ She thought happily, her eyes scanning over the holy data.

"So amazing~!" She breathed. Yukiko leaned over to get a better look at her friend's face.

"Ano…Aren't you going to ask how I got that?"

"Haa?" Yumi looked up, blood trickling down her nose. Yukiko's eyes widened.

"What the heck!" She gasped. Yumi blinked and touched her nose, seeing the blood.

"Oh…Gomen…" She muttered. She stuffed a tissue up her nose and grinned, "There!"

"Right. So, aren't you going to ask how and where I got the book?" Yukiko asked again. Yumi blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah…How _did_ you get it?" She asked. Yukiko smiled cutely.

"That's a story for another day!"

"Gah!" Yumi fell back in shock. She jumped back up.

"That's mean, Yuki-chan!" Yumi huffed, flailing her arms about. Yukiko shook her head.

"No, it's not. Besides, if I did, we would run out of time…" She said. Yumi blinked and nodded.

"Good point." She agreed. She then shook her head and looked forward.

"Okay! Back to stalking Kaidoh-kun!" She stated proudly. Yukiko looked around, noticing that one crucial element to Yumi's plan was missing.

"Ano…Yuu-chan…" Yukiko began, biting her lip. Yumi waved her off.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy looking for my one true love?" Yumi huffed. Yukiko frowned.

"That's the thing. He's kinda…"

"Later, Yuki!" Yumi said as she continued to wave her off. Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

"_Whoa. Déjà vu…"_ She muttered. She then sighed, "He just left."

"Wha~!" Yumi wailed loudly, making Yukiko cover her ears. Yumi fell back.

"Shimatta…I'm no good at this whole stalking thing…" She sighed, fighting her tears.

"It's alright, Yuu-chan. You aren't any good because you're _too_ good for it…" Yukiko comforted. Yumi looked to her.

"Really?" She asked. Yukiko nodded, smiling brightly.

"Of course!" She said, _"If that's what you want to believe…" _She thought.

"Yosh! Tomorrow is a new day and we can try again!" Yumi announced then proceeded to walk away.

"Haa!" Yukiko yelled in shock. Her head then dropped, "Aw man…She's never gonna quit…" She muttered then followed after her.


	5. Bonus Game One!

**Yumi: Welcome, one and all, to the secret bonus chapter of "Ai no Hime-sama"!  
Eiji: Ne~! It's about me and my snowcone~!  
Yumi: Hai~! This bonus chapter is how our cute little Eiji got together with Yukiko~!  
Inui: Did Yuki write it?  
Yumi: Nope! I wrote this one as per her request!  
Inui: *glasses flash* Interesting...  
Yumi: Um...Right...Anyway! You all know the drill! I hate repeating myself~! :D  
_

* * *

_******

_Secret Love Chapter One_

_**Koisuru Yuki-chan ~nya!**_

_**(To Fall in Love With Yuki-chan ~nya!)**_

"Ha!"

PONK!

"EH!"

PONK!

KISH!

"Kuso…" Yumi huffed, falling back. The tennis ball that Yukiko had returned bounced in and nailed the fence behind Yumi, which meant that the red-head had missed her chance to return.

"30 – 20 Love! Game goes to Yukiko-senpai!" Horio announced. Yumi fell onto her back, panting heavily.

"Shimatta…! Almost…Almost had you…!" She gasped out. Yukiko dragged herself over and sat next to her friend.

"You did good today, Yuu-chan. I could tell you didn't want to use your special…"

"I would have an unfair advantage…if I used my special…" Yumi panted. Yukiko smiled gently.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, let's go change."

"Iiyah~! Then our uniforms would get all nasty~!" Yumi whined. Yukiko made a face.

"Shower first?"

"Hai!" Yumi groaned and jumped up, putting her things away with Yukiko before heading to the showers.

**[]**

"Oi…Yukiko-chan…Do you know what we're doing?" Momo whispered to her. She looked to him, looking unsure.

"Ano…yes and no, I'm afraid…" She answered. He chewed on his lip and groaned.

"Ah man! Sensei is gonna murder me!" He wailed.

"Have faith, Momo-chan! I'll help you as much as I can!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Momo cheered. Yukiko smiled and helped her friend to the best of her ability. She looked over to Yumi and saw her making a new plan to win over Kaidoh more than doing her assignment. Yukiko rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Silly Yuu-chan…"

"Oi! Yukiko-chan! Tasukete~!"

"Hai! Gomen, Momo-chan!" Yukiko jumped back into helping her friend.

**[]**

After school, Yukiko went to the tennis courts to see everyone practice.

"Ohayo!"

"Ah! Yukiko-chan! Ohayo!" Oishi greeted. Yukiko stood next to him and looked to see who was practicing first. Eiji was practicing with Momo, as "requested" by Tezuka and required by Inui.

"Eiji-kun is practicing today?" Yukiko asked. Oishi nodded.

"Hai! Tezuka thought Eiji needed the most practice for now."

"Which isn't fair nya!" Eiji whined. Yumi walked up and everyone looked to her in confusion.

"Yo!" She greeted, "Notice anything different about me?"

"you're wearing Kaidoh's bandana…" Oishi said slowly. Yumi nodded.

"Hai! Like it? I didn't think green was really my color…"

"You took Kaidoh's head band!" Yukiko yelled. Yumi grinned.

"Indirectly speaking, yes!"

"How!"

"I have my ways…" Yumi replied.

"She made me do it for her since she's not allowed in the boys locker room!" Eiji called.

"Dammit, Eiji-kun!" Yumi growled.

"Yuu-chan, give it back to Kaidoh!" Yukiko said. Yumi placed her hands over her head, protecting the bandana.

"No! It's mine now!"

"But you know stealing is wrong!"

"He has a ton of these things! He won't miss one!" Yumi and Yukiko argued.

"That's his favorite one though, Yumi-chan…" Kawamura stated. She blinked.

"It…It is…?" She asked. She shivered when she felt a dark presence behind her.

"Temee to…" Kaidoh growled darkly. She slowly turned and felt very small compared to him.

"K-Kaidoh-kun…! Ano…Ohayo…!"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Kaidoh yelled and chased her around.

"Iiyah~! Kaidoh-kun, I just wanna keep it~!"

"Are you some kind of idiot! Give it back!"  
Yukiko and the others watched and sighed.

"Oh brother…" Yukiko muttered.

"Play me for it!"

"Nani!"

"If I win, I get to keep it! If you win, I'll give it back!" Yumi tried to reason.

"Fsssh…Fine…" Kaidoh huffed. Yumi grinned and made a bee line for the court opposite of Eiji and Momo. Yukiko sighed again and shook her head,.

"I'm leaving. I don't wanna see Yuu-chan ultimately destroy Kaidoh over a silly piece of fabric…"

"I do! Beat that Mamushi, Yumi-chan!" Momo cheered. Yukiko sighed again and walked away.

**[]**

Yukiko walked home alone, watching the sakura petals dance in the gentle breeze.

"_Yuu-chan is so obsessed." _She thought. She sighed for the millionth time that day.

"She's such a fangirl…" She muttered. (Yumi sneezed, making her mess up her serve.)  
Yukiko wasn't paying much attention and bumped into some thugs.

"A-Ah! S-Sumimasen…" She apologized softly. They surrounded her and she gulped. She regretted not waiting for Yumi. Yumi always dealt with the thugs that tried to mess with them.

"Where's Fujioka today, Tsukino?" One asked. She gulped.

"A-At practice…" She answered.

"So, we get you all to ourselves today, huh?" They smirked darkly. Yukiko whimpered softly.

"_Yuu-chan…!" _She thought. They got closer and she shut her eyes.

"_Eiji-kun…!"_

"KIKUMARU BEAM!"

PONK!

BAM!

CRACK!

"Guh!" One grunted and fell back, a tennis ball slammed into his face. Everyone looked and saw a very angry looking Eiji readying another tennis ball.

"Leave. Now." He ordered. They ran at him and Yukiko gasped.

"Eiji-kun!"

"KIKUMARU BAZOOKA!"  
He smashed the ball into another face, making the thug domino into the others. Eiji grabbed Yukiko and ran off.

"_Eiji-kun…" _She thought, blushing.

**[]**

"Are you ok, Yuki-chan?" Eiji asked once they were safe at her house. She smiled faintly and nodded.

"Hai. Arigatou, Eiji-kun." She replied. He blushed faintly and scratched the back of his head.

"Iie! It was nothing! I just wanted to protect you is all!" He admitted. She moved closer to him.

"Eiji-kun?"

"H-Hai?"

"You're blushing…"

"E-Eh!" He panicked, blushing even more. She smiled softly.

"No-no! I think it's cute…!" She told him. He blinked.

"Hontoni?"

"Hai."  
He scootched closer to her.

"You really think it's cute?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yup yup. More than anything."  
Their faces iched closer to each other.

"I think you're cute too nya…"

"Hontoni?"

"Hontoni…"  
He pecked her lips and blinked. When she made no noise or gesture of rejection, he kissed her sweetly. She kissed back shyly, both of them blushing softly.

"Kya~ Love is such a sweet thing~!" Yumi sighed contently as she, Oishi, Momo, Inui and Kawamura watched the two from the window. Inui took out his notebook and scribbled in Yukiko's data.

_**Currently dating Eiji**_

"Hai. Love is nice. This is good for both of them." Oishi agreed. Yumi tied her proudly won bandana back on her head.

"Yosh! My plan worked! Eiji-kun couldn't resist following Yuki-chan home! And I knew today would be the day those thugs would be in our way!"

"Eh! Yuu-chan!"

"You purposely put Yukiko-chan's life in danger!" yukiko and Eiji were now outside, Yumi's loud voice alerting them of her presence. Yumi smiled nervously.

"Only to get you two together!"

"Grr! KIKUMARU BEAM!"

"Ah!"

PONK!

"Whoa! She returned it!

"Where did that racket come from?  
Yumi desperately tried to run from her furious cousin as he proceeded to try and pummel her. Yukiko smiled faintly.

"Arigatou, Yuu-chan…" She muttered, "I knew you cared about me."


	6. Game Five

**Hi~! Sorry for the long wait~~! But I'm back now~~! So enjoy~~! No flames please~~! Thank you~~! And I own nothing~~!**_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter Five:

_**Dengekiteki Midasu**_

_**(Shocking Discoveries)**_

It was a nice, quiet spring day at SeiGaku. The gentle breeze swept through the campus, picking up the falling sakura petals as it passed. The petals danced through a group of boys, who were conversing with one another.

"So, why did Inui call us here?" Kikumaru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know, Eiji…" Oishi answered, looking around.

"Saa~ Maybe he wants us to try a new juice." Fuji suggested, his wide smile ever present. The mere thought and mention of a new brand of death made Momo, Oishi, Eiji and Kaidoh freak. They all made a mad dash for the exit, wanting to escape the dreaded Inui Juice.

"Everyone calm down!" Tezuka ordered, his glasses flashing.

"H-Hai…" They said timidly.  
A couple of minutes later, Inui finally arrived with his Godly book of Knowledge.

"Yo!" Inui greeted.

"You're late!" Eiji, Kaidoh and Momo hissed. Oishi waved them down.

"Okay, calm down. So, why did you call us here?" He asked. Inui smirked, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Data." He answered simply.

"EH!" Everyone yelled, growing irritated. Inui waved his hands defensively.

"It's not what you think. You know those two girls, Fujioka Yumi and Tsukino Yukiko? Well, I need their data…" He explained. Oishi frowned thoughtfully.

"Why?" He asked. Inui shrugged, "Just because."

"Fsssh…" Kaidoh hissed, knowing it was a waste of time.

"But why though?" Kawamura asked softly. He blinked when Ryoma held out a racket and he took it.

"BURNING! This sounds like a challenge! GREAT-O!" He yelled excitedly.

"I agree with Taka-san, this sounds like fun." Momo stated, a sly grin on his face.

"But, Momo-senpai, won't they get suspicious?" Ryoma asked emotionlessly.

"Have faith, Echizen!" Momo exclaimed happily, grabbing him around the neck.

"Itai! Senpai, this hurts!"

"Momo! Let go!" Oishi ordered. Momo released the struggling boy, smiling sheepishly.

"Gomen…" He said meekly. Oishi sighed and shook his head.

"Nya~ sounds like fun! I CALL DIBS ON YUKI-CHAN!" Eiji yelled, his hand shooting up in excitement. And before anyone could say anything, he was out the door in a flash.

"M-Matte Eiji!" Oishi called, chasing after him.

"I'm leaving…" Tezuka stated bluntly and walked out. Fuji followed him, leaving the others alone with Inui.

"So, who wants to collect data on Yumi?" Momo asked. His gaze slowly moved towards Kaidoh and a dark smile tugged at his lips.

"I volunteer Mamushi!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kaidoh yelled, clearly displeased. Momo got in his face, "YOU HEARD ME, BAKA MAMUSHI!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"DO _YOU_ WANNA FIGHT!"  
The two went back and forth and Ryoma sighed.

"I'm leaving. Bye, senpai!" He announced and left the room. Inui's glasses flashed as he held up his book of infinite knowledge.

"Data." He said, scribbling down notes and the two arguing teens.

**[]**

Eiji and Oishi sat behind a bush, spying on Yukiko.

"I still don't agree with this…" Oishi muttered.

"Quiet, Oishi, or she'll spot us!" Eiji scolded. Oishi stayed quiet, knowing that Eiji was taking this far too seriously than he should have.

"_Nya~ Kawaii…" _Eiji thought as he listened to her violin playing. Little did he know that he was slowly moving towards her.

"Eiji!" Oishi whispered harshly, trying to grab him. He missed by an inch and watched helplessly as Eiji moved towards Yukiko.

"_This is gonna end horribly, I just know it…" _Oishi thought sadly, shaking his head.

**[]**

After many long moments of screaming and yelling, Momo and Kaidoh made a deal.

"Yosh! Whoever can collect the most data on Yumi-chan wins!" Momo announced.

"Fsssh~ fine…but I'm going to win." Kaidoh stated as he walked away.

"You wish, Mamushi!" Momo yelled after him. He blinked and looked around when he realized he was all alone.

"Huh? Echizen!" He yelled and ran off in search of the 1st year.

**[]**

"Hey, Oi-chan~!" A voice chirped in greeting. Oishi nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Ah! Oh…Hey, Yumi-chan…" He greeted back nervously, his heart still pounding. Yumi blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"What'cha doing~?" She asked, like a curious child. Oishi's eyes widened.

"Oh…uh…" He was at a loss, he had no idea what to tell her. She inched closer.

"Well~?" She insisted. He began to panic, not liking being under pressure.

"Oh…um…well…" He stopped and sighed, knowing he would crack sooner or later. He groaned softly and glanced towards the happy semi-couple. Yumi blinked and slowly diverted her attention to see what Oishi was looking at.

"Oh Gosh!" She yelled, shocked to see…

**[And that's why its called a Cliffhanger~]**


	7. Game Six

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Nani temee wa!**_

_**(You what!)**_

Yumi blinked and slowly diverted her attention to see what Oishi was looking at.

"Oh Gosh!" She yelled, shocked to see…  
"What? What is it?" Oishi asked, praying that she didn't know Inui's request.

"**EIJI!**" Yumi yelled, bursting out of the bushes with a dark aura around her. Eiji jerked away from Yukiko and tried to think of a quick lie.

"Ano…Yumi-chan…you see…" Eiji trailed off, unable to think of anything.

"Yuu-chan~ me and Eiji…I mean…Eiji-kun…we were…" Yukiko stopped, unable to think of anything as well.

"Were what!" Yumi hissed venomously. Eiji whimpered and dropped to his knees, kissing his angry cousin's feet.

"I couldn't resist her, Yumi-chan! She was playing her violin so beautifully! Please forgive me! Don't kill me!" He groveled. Yumi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously? Alright…But don't let me catch you again…" She said, waving it off. The two blinked, "You aren't…mad?" Yukiko asked.

"Pffft! Why would I be? Now, if only I could do that with Kaidoh-kun…" She mumbled. Her mumblings continued; something about boys flirting with Yukiko and violent death threats.

"Yumi!" Eiji yelled. But she just waved him off.

"Wait! That's why you jumped at the chance to collect Yukiko's data!" Oishi yelled. He then covered his mouth, "Oops…" Yumi's dark aura seemed to radiate even more darkly than before.

"What was that…?" She seethed. Oishi trembled in fear, completely horrified.

"Ne, Yuu-chan…" Yukiko said sweetly, trying to distract her rage. A demonic glare was sent her way, making her shrink back.

"Never mind…" She squeaked out. Yumi cracked her knuckles.

"If you'll all excuse me…I have to kill a certain data-loving freak…" She hissed and slowly made her way to the courts. Eiji watched her leave, his eyes glazed over.

"Eiji?" Yukiko called gently. He snapped out of it and looked, "Hai?"

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked. A dark blush formed across Eiji's cheeks and he glanced away.

"Ano…Well…" He started but paused, embarrassed. Yukiko blinked and inched closer curiously.

"What?" She persisted. A small hint of lust flashed in Eiji's eyes.

"We could…" He paused and whispered the rest in her ear. She blushed darkly and looked to him in shock.

"Eiji!" She gasped. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, letting out some sort of rape-laugh. Yukiko then began to giggle and Eiji picked her up by the waist, twirling her around. When he set her down, she slowly leaned in halfway. Eiji followed her lead, neither of them wanting to make the first move. Eiji then grinned and pulled her closer.

"Mou! C'mere!" He said playfully and kissed her. She giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_I'm finally, truly happy…" _She thought.

**[]**

Meanwhile, Yumi was basically going on a murderous rampage. She searched everywhere, trying to find that slippery weasel Inui.

"Inui~ where are you~?" She called evilly.

"Oh! Yumi-chan!" Momo called, waving at her. A murderous glare was shot at him, making him jump back in fear.

"Don't bother me. Can't you see I'm busy trying to kill someone?" She seethed. She scoured throught the 3rd year rooms.

"Kuso…Where is he!" She growled lowly before sprinting down the hall. Momo watched her retreating form, seeing her leave a tornado-like mess in her wake.

"Data one: Holds a grudge when pissed off or wronged!" He noted.  
At the courts, everyone was congratulating Yukiko and Eiji on their relationship.

"And we have Yuu-chan to thank for it!" Yukiko announced happily. Eiji frowned.

"Speaking of Yumi…I wonder where she is…" He muttered. They all froze when they felt a dark presence near-by. They all looked and saw the murderous red-head standing a few feet away. Her dark aura was heavier now, flowing off her body like a mist. She pointed towards Inui, making him sweat.

"Sadaharu Inui…!" She growled lowly. He stood for a moment before bolting off. Yumi chuckled darkly.

"Running will not save you, Inui!" She yelled and gave chase. Yukiko sighed.

"C'mon…We gotta go save senpai from getting killed…" She stated. Eiji grinned.

"I think we should just sit back and watch!"

"Eiji!" Yukiko gasped. He held up his hands, "Kidding!" He replied. She sighed and dragged him off to save the idiot data collector.

**[]**

Yumi had Inui cornered, backed against a wall. She laughed darkly, smirking evilly.

"I have you now…" She stated. He began to shiver in fear, not knowing what to do. The others finally arrived and sighed that they made it in time. Yumi cracked her knuckles and Inui jumped.

"Now…Say you'll destroy all the data you have on me and Yuki-chan…" She demanded viciously. Yukiko smiled nervously, "Yuu-chan~!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Yumi growled. Yukiko frowned.

"Well…Inui discovered something you would like!" She lied. Yumi looked over.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Uh…He found out that…Kaidoh likes you!" Yukiko lied some more. Yumi's eyes lit up.

"He does! Kaidoh-kun~!" She swooned and clung to him, nuzzling his arm. Kaidoh glanced at Yumi with a scowl before glaring at Yukiko.

"_I can't believe she said…Fsssh…" _Kaidoh thought angrily. He grabbed Yumi and pried her off, walking away. Yumi whimpered.

"Matte Kaidoh-kun~!" She called. She pouted but then smirked devilishly.

"I love it when a man plays hard to get. Yosh! Time to play a vigorous game of Cat and Mouse! Tee hee~!" Yumi announced and then chased after him. Everyone just stared before shaking their heads.

"Back to practice…" Tezuka ordered and everyone agreed, fearing his God-like wrath. Eiji held Yukiko back, wanting to tell her something important.

"I-I have something I wanna tell you…" He said shyly, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Oh…well…couldn't it wait til after practice?"

"No!" Eiji blurted. She stared wide-eyed, shocked by his outburst.

"E-Eiji…"

"I-I lo…" Eiji stopped, nervous. Yukiko tilted her head.

"You?" She urged, smiling sweetly. Eiji swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to her determinedly.

"I love you, Tsukino Yukiko." He told her. She stared, frozen in shock. He gulped, worried she would reject him.

"I…I…"

"Yes?" Eiji urged. She bit her lips and shook her head.

"I-…I'm sorry…!" She whimpered and let go of his hands, running off. Eiji stood still, depressed, confused and angry. Depression took hold of him and he started walking to the courts, wondering why she didn't return his feelings. He only sighed and kept walking.

**[]**

Yukiko ran all the way home, panting and sobbing as she dragged herself up the porch steps. She leaned against the wall, crying softly to herself. She slid down to the ground, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Gomen, Eiji-kun…but I'm too scared to fall in love again…!" She whimpered. She went inside and up to her room, quietly crying all night.


	8. Game Seven

**Ohayo~! Sorry for the long wait~! I've been so busy lately...But here it is! Chapter seven! I want you all to enjoy it, ok?  
Fuji: Saa~ Yumi-chan does not own Tennis no Ojii-sama or the characters...  
Yumi: I wish I owned Kaidoh-kun though~!  
Kaidoh: *blush*  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Gankoittetsu**_

_**(Decisions)**_

The next morning, Yukiko trudged to her class, depressed and broken.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan…" Yumi greeted softly, worry on her face. Yukiko looked up slowly and Yumi was taken aback at her worn-out appearance. Her beautiful blue eyes were puffy and blood-shot. Yumi's heart sunk into her stomach.

"Oh Yuki…!" She muttered and embraced her as she began to cry again. Yumi rubbed her back and held her tighter.

"Sshh…Sshh…Everything will be ok…I'll murder whoever did this to you…" She said gently. She grimaced when Yukiko began to cry more.

"_Gomen, Yuki-chan…" _She thought.

**[]**

Eiji tried his best to return all of Oishi's serves, but he just gave up after he missed the seventh time Oishi served.

"Eiji!" Oishi called.

"Huh?" Eiji answered sadly, his gaze glued to the floor.

"What happened between you and Yukiko-chan? If you don't mind…" Oishi asked. Eiji sighed, trying to muster up the courage he had left.

"She doesn't return my feelings…" He answered, fighting his tears. He threw his racket aside and began to leave, not really caring anymore.

"Eiji…" Oishi frowned as he watched his doubles partner leave.

**[After Morning Practice]**

"Ne, Kaidoh-kun~?" Yumi called, poking his arm gently. He glanced at her.

"Fsssh…Nani?" He asked.

"How's my cousin doing?" She questioned, worried. Kaidoh made a face before returning his attention back to his text book.

"Not good…Fsssh…" He answered. Yumi frowned and slouched.

"Poor Eiji-kun…" She muttered.

"Do you know why Yukiko-san doesn't return feelings for senpai?" He asked, his stomach churning pleasantly. Yumi sighed softly.

"Sadly, yes…But it's not my right to say…" She answered. He made a noise.

"Sou ka…" He muttered, nodding slightly.

"_This girl is surprisingly tolerable…"_ He thought, glancing at Yumi from the corner of his eye.

Yukiko sat in a secluded area, writing her ex-boyfriend's name repeatedly in her notebook; it was as if youkai were possessing her to do so.

"_Kuso…Leave me alone!" _She thought angrily. She sighed in aggravation and ran her fingers through her hair.

"_I finally believed I had gotten over you. And I had finally found my one true love. So why…?" _She paused in her thoughts, not knowing herself where she was going with her thoughts. With another sigh, she crumpled the paper and tossed it into her bag.

**[Lunch]**

Yumi walked with Yukiko quietly to their lunch spot, running multiple plans through her head to get her best friend and cousin talking once more.

"Shimatta…" She muttered. Nothing seemed to end well. She began to walk slower, a brilliant plan unfolding.

"_Yosh! I got it!" _She thought.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, would you mind eating with Eiji? I have something important to take care of right quick." She requested. Yukiko blinked and shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever…"

"Arigatou~!" Yumi sang and ran off at high speeds. Yukiko shook her head.

"What a strange woman I have befriended." She muttered and continued on her way.

**[Hyotei]**

"Shishido-san…are you alright?" A silver haired boy asked, worried about the boy next to him.

"Hai-hai…" A boy with a backwards cap answered.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Yumi screamed, pointing at the boy with the cap.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YUKIKO-CHAN HATES ME!" The boy yelled back. Yumi fumed, steam coming out of her ears.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! Anyway…I came to tell you that because of you…my cousin is heart broken…"

"Why the hell would I care about something so violently uncool?" He growled.

"Because Yuki-chan won't return his feelings!" Yumi snapped. Shishido began to fume just as bad.

"Blame Atobe! It was _his_ stupid cousin that came onto _me_!" He growled. Yumi waved him off which angered him more.

"Excuses, excuses…" She stated. Shishido clenched his fists.

"Let me explain to Yukiko-chan what happened." He demanded through gritted teeth. Yumi laughed mockingly, "Like Hell I'm gonna let _that_ happen! Stay the hell away from my sister, got it!" She hissed and stalked back to SeiGaku. Shishido growled and punched a wall.

"Kuso!" He cursed. Choutarou frowned, worried about Shishido.

"_Shishido-san…"_ He thought sadly. Shishido began to walk away, "Ikuzo, Choutarou…"

"H-Hai…!" Choutarou replied and followed after him.

**[]**

Over at SeiGaku, Eiji and Yukiko sat in silence, neither of them wanting to talk. Yukiko looked away from her food and took a breath.

"Ano…Eiji-kun?" She asked softly. He glanced at her.

"Hm?" He responded, so she knew he was listening. She frowned.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered. He smiled faintly.

"It's ok…"

"No, it's not! You said you loved me and I…! I just stood there…I'm a horrible girlfriend!" She yelled, tears stinging her eyes. Eiji took her hand and lead her to the school roof.

"Yukiko, you're not a horrible girlfriend." He told her firmly. She shook her head.

"Yes, I am! I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped loving me!" She whimpered. He pinned her to the wall, a firm glare on his face.

"Don't you ever think that!" He snapped. She stared, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

"E-Eiji…" She muttered. He frowned and loosened his grip.

"Gomen…" He said softly. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"Don't be…It's my fault…"

"Hoi? How so?" He asked, tilting his head. She blushed faintly.

"_Kawaii~"_

"Because…I fell in love once, had my heart broken really bad. I guard my heart now and have Yumi protect it too…! But then you came along and I just…! I don't know…" She muttered. He blinked, still not quite understanding.

"Nya~ what are you saying?" He asked. She laughed softly.

"What I'm saying is…Kikumaru Eiji…I love you." She told him. Eiji's heart jumped into his throat. A wide grin suddenly spread across the length of his face.

"Hoi! Hoi! Yatta! Yatta!" He cheered. Yukiko giggled at him but squeaked when he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I love you, Tsukino Yukiko…" He told her gently. She smiled genuinely.

"And I love you, too, Kikumaru Eiji…" She replied. The bell suddenly rang and Eiji pouted.

"No fair nya~!" He whined. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Kawaii…" She muttered, making him blush. He then smiled, "Come on, Yukiko-chan, I'll walk you to class." He said, holding out his hand.

"Wait!" She said. He blinked, "Ora?" She pecked his lips and danced off.

"Ok, let's go!"

"Haa! Jotto matte~! I want more nya~!" He called, chasing after her. She giggled.

"Too bad~!" She teased. He whined more.

"Mou~! Yuki-chan~!" He called, making her giggle more.


End file.
